Muñecas De Porcelana
by akane love
Summary: Hinata y Sakura son dos mujeres que han sufrido a causa de los hombres, creyendo que el cariño que se tienen la una a la otra es amor deciden estar juntas pero ¿que pasara cuando se encuentren con el amor de su vida? /Mal sumari lo se -.- denle oportunida
1. Sakura y Hinata

Hola bueno ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien pues aquí les traigo otra historia pero esta vez no es de Inuyasha, Ranma o Maid sama, esta vez les traigo una historia de Naruto, bueno pues quiero contarles como nació está historia, pues estaba escuchando un Mix de románticas cuando paso la canción de Don Omar ''Muñecas de porcelana'' E inmediatamente mi mente empezó a maquinar y pues aquí estoy n n°, bueno sin mas aquí la historia.

Muñecas de porcelana

CAPITULO 1:

Ella era Hinata una chica tímida, de buen corazón, tierna, y comprensiva, era morena de ojos claros de un color muy extraño pues eran casi de color blanco, su cabello largo llegándole a la cintura, una figura voluptuosa pero sin exagerar con curvas que cautivan a cualquiera , y de estatura media; Ella era Sakura una joven de piel blanca extrovertida, loca, bondadosa, y muy agradable ella tenia el pelo de un extraño y exótico pelo rosado, ojos hade que conquistaban a cualquiera y una figura esbelta y delgada su estatura era media.

Muñecas de porcelana así era como se llamaban o se describían ellas mismas, pues era verdad las dos compartían su dolor y sufrimiento a pesar de ser distintos, pero causados por **HOMBRES **aquellos patanes que destrozaron, despedazaron y oscurecieron los corazones y almas de estas dos mujeres, cuyos corazones antes llenos de ilusión, alegría y bondad ahora están llenos de tristeza y soledad.

Cada una viviendo su dolor, su amargura y reclamando amor, pues querían por primera vez sentirse queridas, valoradas y amadas.

Sakura y Hinata se conocían desde los 5 años de edad y siempre jugaban a las muñecas juntas, pero un día Hinata se mudo y no se volvieron a ver. Sakura a sus 8 años de edad fue violada por su padre, marcándola de por vida y haciéndole cambiar radicalmente su personalidad, su madre la cual casi nunca veía a causa de el trabajo nunca le presto atención a esto y un día cuando esta le quiso decir ella la rechazo diciéndole que estaba cansada y tenia mucho trabajo, Sakura siguió siendo violada hasta los 15 años, pues a esa edad decido mudarse y tener un apartamento para ella sola su madre acepto, y su padre también pues le era conveniente que ella estuviera lejos para que su esposa no se enterara, cuando entró en la nueva preparatoria se volvió a encontrar con Hinata enterándose de que estaba comprometida con Kiba Inozuka y volvieron a hacerse las mejores amigas.

Hinata que se crío en una familia la cual nunca se encontraba en casa pues mantenían trabajando, a los 12 años conoció a Kiba el cual se volvió su primer novio, después de durar tres meses de noviazgo esté le pidió matrimonio y ella acepto encantada, ya cuando iba a cumplir sus 19 años organizaron la boda, pero lo que no se espero fue que el mismo día de su boda Kiba apareciera diciendo que no se podía casar con ella pues estaba enamorado de otra persona que además estaba embarazada de él y sin mas la dejo en el altar frente a todos sus invitados, desdé ese día Hinata no volvió a ser la misma, era seca con los hombres, no les aceptaba regalos ni invitaciones, volviéndose una persona calculadora y fría, pero esto lo único que hiso fue llamar mas la atención en ellos y volviéndose la chica mas popular del instituto junto a Sakura.

Con el tiempo Sakura y Hinata se volvieron inseparables y empezó a crecer un nuevo sentimiento en ellas confundiéndolo con amor, pues en realidad ninguna de ellas lo había experimentado antes ( N/A: les quiero aclarar que aquí Hinata y Sakura confunden sus sentimientos, que eran fraternales pero como nunca sintieron ese amor de familia pues no sabían y creyeron que era que se habían enamorado) Volviéndose así las dos pareja a escondidas, Pues nadie sospechaba ya que ellas siempre habían sido cariñosas entre ellas, con el tiempo ambas se fueron a vivir juntas, haciéndoles creer a los demás que era que compartían apartamento como amigas.

Se encontraban dos jóvenes sentadas en una cama viendo tele mientras se acariciaban y se hacían mimos.

— Sakura-chan, te prometo que yo siempre estaré junto a ti y nunca te voy a dejar sola — Le dijo tímidamente una joven de cabello largo y con destellos azules.

— Gracias Hina-chan yo también te lo prometo — Y sin más se besaron.

Mientras estas dos jóvenes se encontraban perdidas en la sensación que producían aquellos besos, afuera de la ciudad específicamente en un aeropuerto se bajaban de un avión privado dos jóvenes de aspecto rebelde uno de pelo negro y tez blanca, con un pircing en la oreja izquierda, y una gafas oscuras que cubrían sus ojos, mientras que el otro tenia cabellera rubia y unos seductores ojos azules que te cautivaban con solo mirarlos, este también tenia un pircing pero era uno en una ceja la izquierda y un arete en forma de aro en la oreja derecha.

— ¡Uf! Menos mal ya llegamos, sentía que mi culo se iba a aplastar ~ttebayo — Exclamo el rubio.

— Ya deja de comportarte como un niño y camina — Se quito las gafas dejando a la vista unos profundos y seductores ojos negros.

Y sin más estos dos se dirigieron a las afueras de el aeropuerto seguidos por un mucho que les llevaba las maletas en un carro.

— Bueno entonces cojamos un taxi — Pararon uno que pasaba por allí y abarcaron en el.

— A donde los llevo jóvenes — Los muchachos se miraron entre si sin saber hacia donde.

— Hacia la universidad Konoha por favor — El señor asintió y arranco el carro.

Continuara!

Quiero aclarar un par de cositas las personalidades de Hinata y Sakura aquí van a variar un poquito para que se puedan adaptar a la historia, por lo que habrá un poco de OcC espero que no les moleste.

También que Hinata y Sakura estudian en la universidad de Konoha la cual es muy prestigiosa y es como un especie de internado, pues hay habitaciones para estudiantes y eso y te dejan salir solo los fines de semana.

Nuestras dos protagonistas comparten apartamento los fines de semana y además de que también están en la misma habitación en la universidad.

Quiero decir también que esta historia se va a centrar en el amor SasuSaku y NaruHina.

Bueno sin mas me despido y espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Primer encuentro

Konichiwua a mis queridos lectores, antes de comenzar la historia quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron y se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario, realmente les agradezco pues son esos comentarios los que me impulsan a continuar.

Bueno sin más aquí la historia.

CAPITULO 2:

Después de su sesión de mimos Hinata y Sakura se acostaron a descansar pues al otro día tendrían que partir a la universidad.

— Hina-chan levántate que se está haciendo tarde — Hinata rodo en la cama y le dio la espalda mientras se ponía la colcha hasta la corona.

— No quiero — Sakura rodo los ojos, y sin más jalo la colcha tirándola al piso dejando a una Hinata perpleja pues no se esperaba esa acción.

— Te espero en cinco minutos en el comedor — Y sin mas salió de la habitación, Hinata suspiro y se adentro al baño.

15 Minutos después.

Hinata ya se encontraba arreglada y ya había desayunado, en estos momentos se encontraba con Sakura organizando el apartamento cuando ya todo se encontraba listo las dos se dispusieron a salir.

— Vamos Saku-chan se nos esta haciendo tarde — Sakura que se encontraba recogiendo su maleta y terminándose de peinar, se encamino hacia Hinata — Y tu eras la mas apurada — Sakura solamente se encogió de hombros y las dos cogieron el ascensor, cuando llegaron al primer piso Sakura se acordó de que había olvidado un trabajo el cual tenían que entregar ese día.

— Hina-chan espérame no me demoro — Y sin más salió corriendo en dirección de las escaleras.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte Naruto y Sasuke habían compartir y arrendar apartamento en el mismo edificio de Hinata y Sakura.

— Vamos Dobe que por tu culpa llegaremos tarde — Naruto corría de un lado a otro buscando su bolso — Te dije que alistaras todo — Inmediatamente Naruto detuvo su carrera para hablarle con cascaditas recorriendo sus ojos al estilo anime.

— Yo lo aliste todo pero yo no tenia la culpa de que a ti se te diera la gran idea de organizar justo cuando me dormí — Sasuke rodo los ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Te espero abajo — Y sin mas desapareció dejando a un desesperado Naruto.

* * *

Mientras Sakura corría de un lado a otro buscando su informe, Hinata la esperaba en el primer piso un poco nerviosa ya que se estaba demorando un poco.

— Saku-chan se está demorando mucho ¿será que le paso algo? — Hinata recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al ascensor — Sera mejor que valla a mirar que paso.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Hinata se disponía a entrar en el, un muchacho rubio salió de esté a toda carrera chocando con ella y cayendo sobre ella al instante.

— Lo siento iba distraído y… — Callo al instante y no siguió hablando, pues quedo embobado por la belleza de la mujer que tenia en frente.

— Si no te preocupes — Hinata no pudo negar que el chico era guapo pero ella no podía pensar en nadie pues se encontraba en estos momentos con Sakura — Mmm, disculpa pero ¿te puedes quitar de encima mio? — Le dijo de manera fría.

— Cla…Claro — Naruto se sorprendió por el tono frio que utilizo, pues fue lo que lo saco de su ensoñación — Enserio lo siento no quería ~ttebayo… Etto … ¿esperas a alguien? — Le pregunto incomodo pues ella no paraba de mirar hacia las escaleras y no le estaba prestando mucha atención, cosa que no le pasaba a excepción con el Teme, pues siempre cualquier chica con la que hablara estaría encantada de estar a su lado.

— Ah — Hinata inmediatamente le presto atención pues se encontraba buscando a Sakura pero no había podido visualizarla en ningún lado — ¿Me pregunto donde estará? — Murmuro para si misma.

Naruto la miraba con el ceño fruncido nunca una mujer lo había ignorado de esa manera, y lo estaba molestando pero eso no negaba que también le atraía de sobremanera, pues a pesar de que la muchacha no le prestara atención tenia una belleza que lo había cautivado en el primer momento en que la vio.

* * *

Cuando Sakura por fin encontró su portafolios Salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las escaleras, sin prestar atención quien venia frente suyo pocos segundos después se vio siendo obstruida por un muchacho que a simple vista se podría decir que era todo un adonis pero que en estos momentos en ella no tenia importancia.

Cuando Sakura por fin encontró su portafolios Salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia las escaleras, sin prestar atención quien venia frente suyo pocos segundos después se vio siendo obstruida por un muchacho que a simple vista se podría decir que era todo un adonis pero que en estos momentos en ella no tenia importancia

— Disculpa podrías correrte estorbas mi camino .

Continuara!


	3. Encuentros letales parte 1

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado la nueva historia, Gracias por sus comentarios no saben lo bien que me caen pues son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno sin más la historia

CAPITULO 3 :

Sasuke se volteo encontrándose para sus sorpresa a una joven de cabellos rosados, piel clara y cuerpo esbelto, a simple vista la chica era hermosa pero cabe decir que el tono que utilizo con él no le agrado nada.

— Disculpa ¿no escuchaste? Te digo que estás estorbando — Sasuke la miro con una ceja encorvada, definitivamente está chica no sabia con quien estaba hablando.

— Y ¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes? —

— Alguien que te ara sufrir los peores segundos de tu vida si no te quitas ahora mismo — Sasuke observo detenidamente a la chica, debía admitir que le parecía gracioso ver su cara roja de la furia pero eso no quitaba que todavía la muchacha le haya y seguía tratando como un animal.

— Mira niña, no se quien eres ni cual sea tu problema y la verdad no me interesa, pero una cosa si te digo a mi nadie me habla así y mira que voy a tener compasión te doy dos minutos para que me pidas disculpas por tu altanería — Sakura lo miro como si estuviera loco.

— ¡Ja! Que buen chiste amigo, créeme que si tuviera tiempo me quedaría a seguir diciendo idioteces con tigo, pero en estos momentos estoy retrasada así que con tu permiso — Cuando se dispuso a seguir caminando y bajar las escaleras el chico se le atravesó otra vez obstruyéndole el paso — Y ahora ¿Cuál es tu problema? —

— No se, solo me dieron ganas de pararme justo aquí — una vena salió en la frente de Sakura mientras está levantaba su puño y lo apretaba, Sasuke la miro divertido definitivamente hacer enojar a esa chiquilla si que le esta haciendo gracia.

— Okey, mira ágamos esto, tu me dejas pasar yo sigo mi camino y tu por fin podrás seguir parado como un idiota y nadie te molestara ni te dirá nada, y nunca mas nos volveremos a ver ¿que dices? — La chica le tendió la mano para que este la estrechara como si fueran a cerrar algún trato importante.

— Hump — Sakura callo al estilo anime.

— Ahora si — Sakura con toda la furia que estaba experimentando en estos momentos de un puño mando a Sasuke a volar escaleras abajo — Idiota —

* * *

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos desdé que choco con aquel chico y Sakura todavía no aparecía, Hinata estaba un poco preocupada pero decidió no subir, pues de pronto Sakura volvía y no la encontraba, fue entonces cuando noto como el chico con el que choco no se había ido.

— Oe ¿esperas a alguien? —

— Si — Le respondió esté cortante, Hinata lo miro frunciendo el ceño pero quien se creía el para… y entonces callo en cuenta de algo ella había sido muy grosera con el, pero es que ella no estaba acostumbrada a relacionarse con hombres, pues casi siempre los que se le acercaban era solo por lujuria, aparte de que sentía que estaba traicionando a Sakura.

— Oye siento haber sido tan grosera con tigo hace rato — Naruto la miro sorprendido — Pero es que no estoy muy acostumbrada a relacionarme con hombres —

— No te preocupes, creó que fui yo el que dramatizo ~ttebayo — Hinata lo miro y sonrió, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? —

— Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto ¿y tú? —

— Hyuga Hinata — Y sin más estrellaron manos, sintiendo cada uno una corriente eléctrica recorrerlos, trataron de ignorarlo y siguieron hablando de cosas triviales.

— ¡deja de seguirme! —

— ¡No hasta que me pidas una disculpa! —

— ¡¿Y por qué habría yo de pedirte disculpas? —

— ¡Te parece poco darme un puño y lanzarme por las escaleras!

— Hump… Tú te lo buscaste —

Continuara!...

Hola siento lo corto pero es que no he tenido tiempo, y lo hice en un momento que tuve libre, espero que les haya gustado, sin mas me despido.


	4. Encuentros letales parte 2

Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado?, la verdad siento la demora pero es que me tenían castigada sin compu y hoy por fin pude acercarme.

Bueno sin mas el capitulo:

CAPITULO 3 II:

Naruto y Hinata miraban un poco sorprendidos a Sakura y Sasuke, los cuales venían gritando y discutiendo a todo pulmón llamando la atención de las personas que ocupaban el edificio que los miraban con fastidio por el escandalo que estaban formando, mas ellos no les tomaron importancia.

— ¡¿Qué yo me lo busque? Pero si eres mentirosa si fuiste tu la que me empezó a gritar que me quitara — Sakura la miro como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo para después lanzarse encima de él y tirarlo al piso mientras le pegaba puños y arañazos, Sasuke quedo sorprendido pues nunca nadie antes le había pegado y esta…. Mujer que no la conoce ni hace media hora viene y ya le esta pegando.

— ¡Pero si eras tu el que se quedo parándote y no me quiso dar permiso y ahora me estas persiguiendo!... — Decía Sakura mientras trataba de zafarse de el chico pues él la había agarrado para que no siguiera pegándole y arañándolo — Eres la persona mas detestable que he conocido — Susurro con furia Sakura contra los labios de este, Sasuke soltó un suspiro y Sakura se dio cuenta de la cercanía que tenían y se sonrojo pero esto no lo noto nadie excepto Sasuke que era quien estaba tan cerca a ella como para verlo pues era muy diminuto.

Naruto y Hinata veían esto desde una distancia prudente pero la ojiperla al ver la pose tan comprometedora en la que se encontraba Sakura y ese chico, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomoda por lo que se acercó a paso decidido abriéndose paso entre la gente.

— Saku-chan — Sakura que se encontraba perdida en la mirada de Sasuke pareció reaccionar y se quito inmediatamente de encima de el y volteo a ver con una sonrisanerviosa a Hinata, la cual se mostraba un poco seria.

— Hina-chan no es lo que parece — Se apresuró a decir la pelirrosa, sorprendiendo tanto a Sasuke y a Naruto, la demás gente del edificio no le tomo importancia pues ya sabia de la clase de relación que llevaban ellas dos, pero a pesar de todo las comprendían y las apoyaban teniendo la esperanza de que algún día ellas recapacitaran y se dieran cuenta de que lo que sentían no era amor si no amor fraternal, por ahora solo era dejar la situación en manos de Dios.

— Lo se Saku-chan, estuve viendo todo pero no me gusta como te mirabas con el — Contesto Hinata con un puchero adorable que le saco una sonrisa a Sakura, quien se acercó y la abrazo.

— No tienes que ponerte celosa Hina-chan tu sabes que yo te amo solo a ti — Le susurro en el oído a Hinata pero lo suficiente alto para que escucharan Sasuke y Naruto que quedaron petrificados al escuchar esto y mas al ver como estas jóvenes se besaban.

— Es… Es… Les… Lesbiana — Y sin más Naruto callo al piso desmayado por su enorme desilusión, mientras que Sasuke estaba como en una especie de trance del cual no podía salir.

* * *

Después de que hubieran tenido ese incidente con esas extrañas chicas hermosas, que terminaron siendo lesbianas Naruto y Sasuke se disponían a irse a la universidad pero primero tenían que ir al garaje por sus motos al garaje.

— Oye Teme todavía no puedo creer que esa chica tan hermosa terminara siendo lesbiana — Susurro con tristeza Naruto.

— Si yo tampoco — Naruto lo miro un poco enojado.

— ¿A ti también te gusto Hinata?... Digo yo sé que es muy hermosa y todo pero yo la vi primero — Afirmo el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba para el lado contrario de el Uchiha, Sasuke solo rodo los ojos mientras le pegaba un coscorrón.

— No seas tonto me refiero a la de pelo rosado — Naruto que lo miraba con furia por haberle pegado y pensar otra cosa, al escuchar esto solo sonrió.

— Si ella también era linda — Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada— ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad…. Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos por que si no llegaremos tarde a nuestro primer día.

Y sin mas los dos se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas motos, la de Naruto era Una moto negra con franjas naranjas atravesándolas y su casco al igual que su moto era totalmente negro solo que a diferencia no tenia las franjas naranjas, se puso su casco y luego saco una chaqueta de cuero negra con franjas naranjas a los lados cerca de los hombros y se la puso, se monto en su moto y espero a su amigo el cual también se dirigía a la del que quedaba un poco mas lejos esta si era totalmente negra su estilo era parecido a la de Naruto pues también tenia franjas pero de color azul también se puso una chaqueta de color totalmente negro y un casco negro con azul.

— Listo Dobe — Naruto solo lo volteo a ver mientras sonreía zorrunamente.

— A ver quien llega primero teme — Y sin más ambos emprendieron marcha dejando una nube de polvo y humo por donde pasaban.

* * *

Hinata y Sakura habían llegado hace algún tiempo en la universidad y estaban organizando sus cosas en el cuarto pues las clases todavía empezaban en media hora.

— Oye Saku-chan ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — Sakura volteo a ver a Hinata con una sonrisa mientras le decía.

— Claro, aunque ya lo estas haciendo — La ojiperla no pudo evitar sonrojarse sacándole una tierna sonrisa a la pelirrosa.

— Lo siento — Susurro pero luego alzo la cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos a la chica sorprendiéndola un poco por la seguridad que reflejaba en ellos — ¿A ti te gusto el chico con el que estabas peleando? — Sakura se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta de Hinata pues no se la esperaba, poniéndose un poco nerviosa sin saber porque respondió apresuradamente.

— Cla… Claro que no Hina-chan — Hinata la miro no muy convencida pero asintió.

— Sera mejor que vallamos que las clases ya van a comenzar — La ojijade suspiro aliviada mientras sonreía y asentía.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke al llegar al frente de la universidad vieron que había muchos jóvenes entrando y al verlos bajar de esa manera tan sexi la mayoría de las muchachas quedaron embobadas viéndolos con corazoncitos en los ojos (N/A: Pues quien no xD) Ellos solo les sonreían de manera seductora a las chicas que no hacían mas que caer al piso desmayadas.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de allí pasaban Sakura y Hinata, pero al ver tantas chicas desmayadas decidieron devolverse y llegar al salón por otro lado pues por lo que vieron otros estudiantes entraban hoy y por lo que veían ya estaban haciendo estragos solo esperaban que no les causara problemas.

* * *

Ya en el salón el profesor pidió orden para presentar a los nuevos alumnos de la carrera administración de empresas (N/A: Se me olvido decirles que Hinata y Sakura están estudiando esto ya que sus padres tienen empresas muy importantes y pues ellas son las encargadas de liderarlas en un futuro) Todos intrigados por esto decidieron acatar la orden del profesor.

— Bien como ya saben hoy tendremos dos estudiantes nuevos en la carrera, por lo que les pido que los acepten bien y no ocasionen problemas pueden pasar.

Sakura y Hinata que estaban en el mismo banco se miraron con intriga pues las dos siempre fueron bien curiosas, pero al volver a ver al frente se encontraron con dos pares de ojos unos azules y otros negros que las miraban sorprendidos, ellas al verlos palidecieron pues ellos las vieron besarse podrían decirle a todo el mundo su secreto y todo se vendría a bajo.

Mientras que Naruto y Sasuke a pesar de estar sorprendidos no podían evitar sentirse un poco felices, Naruto por que volvía a ver aquella chica que lo había cautivado y Sasuke por que podría seguir molestando a esa fierecilla además de hacerle pedirle una disculpa por haberlo tratado tan mal, sin darse cuenta ambos sonrieron de manera seductora hacia ellas, quienes se sonrojaron y voltearon la mirada a otra parte, si definidamente esto no podía estar hiendo tan bien para los dos.

Continuara!...

* * *

Bueno este adorado capitulo llego a su fin por lo que pueden ver espero que les haya gustado, cualquier critica, comentario, tomatazo, tortazo, etc, es bien recibida no se preocupen.

Me despido con un beso y gracias por sus reviews!

Yanna ¡!

Akane love


	5. ¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Hola como estan? realmente siento mucho el no continuar la historia, no es que no la valla a terminar simplemente es que ahora me quiero concentrar en ''juego de gemelas'' la historia a la cual empece primero y hasta ahora no la he terminado, pues quisiera que tuvieran un poco de paciencia en cuanto termine este proyecto continuare con esta historia jejejeje muchas gracias


End file.
